Truth or Dare
by slashblack89
Summary: find out how bad little link gets punished for playing truth or dare


For the record: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Nintendo. However the story is my creation. It takes place in the windwaker era. It also contains sex in it. If you are offended by sex then please do not read any further. Other than that please enjoy J

**TRUTH OR DARE**

It was a summer day on windfall. The kids were on vacation. Link was practicing swordsmanship with Orca. "That will be all for today link" Orca said. "What? Already?" Link asked. "Yes boy" Orca said. Its summer vacation. The world isn't in any trouble for now. You should be having fun and relaxing. "I guess you're right" Link said. He and Orca bowed to each other. Link left Orca's house. Joel and Zill walked up to link. Joel was the stick wielding kid on windfall. Zill was the snot-nosed kid. Both kids looked up to link.

"Hey link." Zill said. "What's up dude" Joel said. "Hey guys" Link said. "Were you training with orca?" Joel asked. "Yeah"Link answered. "That old basturd creeps me out" Zill said. "Our parents told us to stay away from him." Joel said. "He's not that bad" Link said "what do you guys want to do today?" "Lets play hide and seek" Zill said as he sniffed his snot up and it came back down. "We did that yesterday" Joel said as he swung his stick around "how about truth or dare". "Hell yeah" Zill said I'm down. "Me too link said"

"I'm first" Zill said. "Truth or dare Zill?" Link asked. "Dare" Zill responded. "Ok" Link said "I dare you to jump into the water from the lookout". Zill didn't think twice about it. He climbed the long ladder and once on top he jumped into the water below. "You fucking idiot." Joel said "Mom is going to be pissed that you got your clean clothes wet ". "Who gives a shit" Zill snapped "'I'll tell her that I got wet. What is she going to do? Kill me for wetting clothes?" Joel ignored his brother "it's your turn Link" he said "truth or dare?" "Dare" Link said.

Joel looked around. He saw Sue-belle carrying a jug of water on her head. Joel looked back at Link. "I dare you to slap Sue-belle on the ass". "What?" link said "Sue-belle is a friend of mine's? She's orca's niece. I can't do that.". "You're a chicken" Zill said. "Yeah" Joel said "you fight all kinds of creatures. Bigger then you and you can't even smack a girl on the ass". "Shut the fuck up" Link said "I'll do it sheesh!" Link walked behind Sue-belle. He ran and smacked Sue-belle on the ass. "What the fuck Link!" Sue-belle screamed. "Come on let's get out of here" Joel said. He, Zill and link ran into their house. Sue belle stared at Link in anger.

"I can't believe I fuckin did that" Link said "she might tell her uncle and I'll never get my training again". Zill walked up to Link. "That was fucking amazing dude. Don't worry about it". The brother's and link hung out all day. Soon it was almost night and Link left to go home. He was walking to his house when all of a sudden Sue-bell popped out. "So you think you can smack my ass and get away with it?" Sue-belle said to link angrily. "No" Link said "I was just…." Sue-belle interrupted him. "What the fuck were you thinking Link?" she asked. "I don't know" Link said "I'm sorry". "Sorry?" Sue-belle said do you have any idea what you did?

"Look Sue-belle" Link stated "can't we talk about it". Sue-belle grabbed link. She kissed him. "You made my pussy wet when you smacked my ass" she said "nobody has ever done that to me Link. My panties are soaking thanks to you". Link blushed. He stared into Sue-belle's blue eyes and Sue-belle looked back into link's big black animated eyed passionately. Sue-belle kissed Link on the mouth. Link wrapped his arms around her. Sue-belle moaned and groaned. "Take this shirt off" Sue-belle demanded. She pulled Link's blue crawfish shirt off.

"Now you take off your clothes off too" Link said. "let's go up to the lookout first" Sue-belle said"we can continue this up there". The 2 of them went up to the lookout. Aryll was waiting up there. "Why is my sister here?" Link asked. Aryll blushed. "I just want to watch you fuck her" Aryll said. Link thought about it. "Ok" he said but you better not tell grandma. "I promise I won't tell" Aryll said. "Ok" Link said.

Link pulled the rest of his clothes off. So did Sue-belle. Sue-bell grabbed Link's dick and shoved it into her wet warm, waiting mouth. Link moaned and closed his eyes. "You like smacking girls on the ass huh?" Sue-bell asked as she sucked Link's dick. "yeah I do" Link said "I'll smack it again too"." Mmmm is that right?" Sue-belle asked as she began to suck harder. Aryll, who was watching began to get wet and kind of turned on. "Yeah sue-belle" Aryll said "suck my brother's dick. Shove it down your throat". Aryll began to touch herself. Sue-belle saw Aryll touching herself. "Why don't you come help me with this dick" Sue-belle told Aryll "your brother is a little perv. He has to be taught a lesson". "b-b-b-but he's my brother" Aryll retorted.

"It's ok Aryll" Sue-belle said we have to teach this Pervert a lesson. Aryll thought about it. She then pulled her blue dress off and got under Link. She looked up at him and shoved his dick into her mouth. "Suck harder Aryll" Sue-belle demanded "suck that fucker's yummy dick". Link was drooling. He was enjoying all this good pleasure he was receiving. "Letting my sister suck my dick is so wrong but it feels so fucking good" Link thought. Aryll continued to suck. "Ok that's enough" Sue-belle said "its time to fuck". Aryll pulled Link's dick out of her mouth. It was covered in spit. "It was delicious" Aryll said. "All the spit you put on it is perfect for my ass" Sue-belle said. She pushed Link down and squatted down on his spit covered dick. Sue-belle eased link's dick in her butthole and began bouncing on it.

"Aw shit this is awesome" Link said. Sue-belle continued to bounce on Link's dick. "Do you like to fuck whores in the ass Link?" Sue-belle asked "do you like to smack whores on the ass and get fucked by them?" "You're not a whore" Link said as he rubbed on Sue-belle's titties. "Don't let my looks fool you" Sue-bell said as she rode Link's dick harder than before. "You think because I carry jugs of water on my head I don't know how to fuck? Me and Aryll are going to fuck your brains out Link. Get ready for that".

Aryll began to get slightly worried. "I'm fucking him too?" she asked? "Yes" Sue-belle said. "But I never did it before" Aryll said. Sue-belle got off of Link's dick. "It's a first time for everything" she said "get on your brother and ride." Aryll got on link. She put his dick head into her and slowly pushed him inside of her. Her hymen broke as she pushed. Aryll was sore but she continued to ride on her brother's dick. "Come on sister" Link said "you didn't have a problem sucking me earlier. Show me what you got." Aryll kissed link on the lips. "Shut your fucking mouth" She said. Aryll began to bounce on her brother's dick. Sue- got on Link's face. He ate her out as Aryll bounced on his dick.

After a while Aryll got used to the pain. She had Link's dick in her long enough so now it was Sue-belle's turn. She got on all 4's and Link got behind her and began to fuck her in the Vagina. Aryll got under them. Aryll licked Sue-belle's pussy while Sue-belle licked her as Link fucked her. "You're a naughty little fucker aren't you" Sue-belle asked. "Yes I am" Link said "what are you going to do about it?" "You're a smart mouth little fuck aren't you?" Sue-belle asked. Link smiled and started to fuck Sue-belle. "You're going to be punished for that" Sue-belle said. She looked back at Aryll. "Suck his dick Aryll. Suck it hard and shut his smart little mouth up!" Sue-belle demanded.

Aryll pulled Link's dick out of her mouth. She sucked it really hard. She managed to fit the whole dick in her mouth. Link moaned loudly in pleasure. "See what happens when you talk shit" Sue-belle asked with a smile on her face. In the next position link had Aryll in a pile driver position. Aryll was lying with her neck down and her bottom up. She had her hands hold her body up and her legs bent over her head. Link stood above her. He stuck his dick into Aryll's butt and was humping her while eating Sue-belle's pussy out.

"Fuck me hard brother!" Aryll whined "take me as hard as you want". Those words encouraged link to slam his dick into Aryll balls deeply into Aryll. Aryll moaned quite loudly. Sue-belle watched Link fuck Aryll. "That's right" Sue-belle said "you fuck your sister. Share your dick with her. Fuck her little brains out and make her eyes roll in the back of her head" Link did just that. Aryll's black big black certainly was rolling in the back of her head. She moaned and squirmed. "Big brother I'm going to squirt" Aryll screamed as cum squirted out of her little pussy. Aryll went crazy. She moaned and squirmed.

It was now time to make sue-belle cum. Link bent her over and stuck his penis into her butt. He pulled her long purple-bluish hair and smacked her ass. "Fuck her brother" Aryll said as she rubbed her pussy "let her cum all over your penis so we can lick it off". Link fucked faster and faster. Sue-Belle came but link had to cum too. He pulled his dick out and shot a bunch of hot cum all over Aryll and Sue-belle. The girls shared the cum. They licked it off of each other and sucked link's dick one last time before he fell out in exhaustion. "I think we tuckered him out" Aryll said. "Serves him right" Sue-belle said "I dare him to smack my ass again", the girls shared a laugh as the night wind continued to blow across Windfall Island.

The end


End file.
